Viterbi decoding is used to decode convolutional codes in digital communications and storage technologies. These technologies find wide application, including mobile and consumer applications, where power consumption is minimized to conserve battery life and reduce heat emission, and where the decoder latency cannot be increased substantially. Therefore, there exists a need for low power and low latency Viterbi decoding techniques.